Aza Tōma
|Aza Tōma}} is the younger brother of Aza Chobe. After infiltrating the Yamada Clan and rising to their ranks, Toma found his brother and presented him with the mission to retrieve the Elixir of Life. He was then tasked with being his brothers executioner. Appearance Toma is a young man with an androgynous appearance. He has long black hair and black eyes. He wears a dark haori and the standard attire of a Asaemon, which is a white robe with a bell tied on the left collar along with a hakama held together with a waist cord, and sandals. Gallery Personality Toma believes that the key to survival is adapting and views his brother as a prime example. He is very loyal to Chobe and stresses out whenever harm comes to him. Unlike his brother, Toma can be easily terrified. When they first encounter the monsters on the island, Toma trembled in fear and panicked when they started speaking. Because of this, he often relies on his brother for protection, however, he is aware that this will not always be the case and will have to use his own strength. History Toma and Chobe were born as sons to a retainer under the service of the daimyo of Ako Domain, Asano Takunori. However, after Asano Takunori attacked Kira Kosuke at Edo Castle and committed seppuku, Toma, Chobe, their parents, and the rest of the retainers had their status removed and were left in poverty. As time past, their mother died of an illness and their father, along with forty-seven ronin of Ako, were executed for plotting revenge, leaving the two siblings left alone to defend for themselves. They were eventually taken by bandits who planned on selling them but later came to live amongst them after Chobe managed to become their leader. During their years as bandits, Toma and Chobe were cornered and were about to be arrested. Chobe tells Toma to escape and trusts that he would come and rescue him from prison. After infiltrating the Yamada Clan and rising to their ranks in a month, Toma was given a chance to take on an execution. He then comes to free Chobe in prison by presenting him the mission given by the shogun to find the Elixir of Life which Chobe found interesting. Plot Island Arc After Chobe became one of the few that survived the massacred order by the shogun, Toma was assigned to be his Asaemon and they departed to the island.Chapter 2, Page 54 Before arriving on the island, Toma watched as Chobe was being strangled by Horubo but managed to break out and kill him. His Asaemon, Yamada Asaemon Jikka, then thanked him in gratitude and returned to the main land. Once they arrived on the island, the two were approached by monsters and fight them off. Later, the monsters started to speak and Toma became fearful of them. Hearing them speak of sin, Chobe unleashes his rage on them and slaughters them while Toma watched in admiration. Chobe declares that he will kill all of the criminals on the island and they will claim the elixir for themselves. Toma smiles and makes a statement to Chobe, saying that only the strong will survive the dangers of the island while the weak will not. During the next day, the two brothers continue to slaughter the monsters in their path. Toma sees Chobe drinking the monsters body fluids to keep himself hydrated, commenting on how he is adapting too well. After Chobe asked about the Hermits mentioned earlier, Toma describes them as immortal, superhuman old men who possessed magic, however, Chobe wasn't convinced but declares that he will kill them if he were to come across them. The brothers then discover two females sitting on top of ruins. Chobe becomes frighten by one of them and says that they are monsters. The first woman asked if they wanted to join, much to their confusion, while the second turns herself into a man and says that he will kill them, causing Toma and Chobe to go on guard. Lord Tensen Arc After their defeat, Toma and Chobe were dropped down a pit of blooming human corpses. Toma gazes in horror and finds his brother entangle in vines. He rushes to his aid but is also entangle by the vines. Chobe later escapes along with Toma on his back by climbing his way up. Toma suggests leaving the island and tending to their wounds but Chobe vows revenge on the two. Toma says that they should devise a strategy but Chobe says that he had already figured out their weakness. Chobe then offers him a severed limb from the pit for nourishment but turns it down. While talking they are approached by a monster called a Doshi who politely ask them to return to the pit. Chobe refuses and engages in battle. The Doshi becomes furious with his behavior and summons the Soshin to attack. Toma is ordered by Chobe to fight the Soshin while he handles fighting the Doshi. After the Doshi ends their battle by ripping out Chobe's throat, Toma screams in horror. He rushes to his aid but sees that Chobe wakes up with his neck fully healed and asked Toma why he wasn't fighting the Soshin. Toma apologies and continues where he left off. While fighting, he worries over Chobe's condition. After the Doshi receives damage from Chobe he tries to call forth the Soshin but Toma smiles stating that he had killed them. Toma notices that the markings on Chobe are beginning to spread. Chobe then gives him a frightening gaze and asked Toma if there was anything wrong. Toma tells him that there was nothing wrong and apologies. After this scene, Toma starts to become even more worried about the markings. Abilities and Powers Despite not being an unofficial Asaemon, Toma was trusted to take on the shogun, testifying his abilities. Swordsmanship Toma is very talented with the sword, being credited as the fastest member in the Yamada Dojo to earn his license after only a month. With the skills he gained from the Yamada Clan, he is capable of decapitating a person with a single cut. He could easily massacre the Soshin with his sword without any aid. Quotes Trivia *Toma ranked 12th place in the manga 1st Character Popularity Poll. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Asaemon